


The Past Haunts

by easybakedoodles (Madrugada98)



Series: Beckard Trevelyan: With Stumbling Stuttering Steps [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dialogue-Only, M/M, Rude Templars, Unresolved Tension, Verbal Harassment, idk someone from beck's past is an asshole to him and cullen tries to save the day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 14:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12509468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madrugada98/pseuds/easybakedoodles
Summary: After rescuing the Templar Order and being forced to Skyhold, the Inquisitor runs into someone from his past in the Ostwick Circle. It isn't a pleasant reunion.





	The Past Haunts

**Author's Note:**

> Bold is Knight Gilbert, Italicized is Beck, and regular is Cullen

**“Now whoever said you deserved all this attention, huh? What about me then? Don’t I get love too? What makes you so fuckin special huh, Becky?!”**

_ “I’m not-” _

**“Oh shut up! You dancing around here in all your Herald Inquisitor-y glory! How dare you come to the templars like some savior after half the order has been turned into those red lyrium statues and get treated like a saint for it huh? S’that why you think you deserve your pretty recruits all lined up for the picking?”**

_ “If you think-” _

**“What do you think they’d say if they knew huh? If they knew you were nothing but a slut back at the tower? Just begging for someone, anyone to love you, pay the least bit of attention to you huh?”**

_ “Knight Gilbert I must ask y-you, that you-” _

**“Suck your cock eh?”**

_ “I would ask that you tell me your concerns somewhere that isn’t Skyhold’s gardens where people are attempting to find peace!” _

**“Fuck that Becky! I can do what I wish can’t I? Public property and all that? So while I’m here, might as well extrapolate on how big of a whore you were!”**

“Knight Gilbert!”

_ “Cullen-!” _

**“Oh good here’s your new beau in all of his fur!”**

“Knight, report to my office for insubordination! Now! Knight Captain Barris will escort you,”

_ “Commander, I-” _

**“SHUT UP BECKARD! SHUT UP! YOU SHUT YOUR STAMMERIN’ MOUTH!”**

“Get him out of here!”

_ “Commander, I-I-I’m terribly sorry for-” _

“Inquisitor, you have nothing to be sorry for, we should discuss this further somewhere private, are you alright?”

_ “O-of course, yes,” _

“The war room is closest, do you need anything? I can ask for something to be sent there?”

_ “No I’m fine, please don’t concern yourself,” _

“Inquisitor, you were just harassed, if not assaulted, I-”

_ “I’m not some delicate flower, Cullen! You act as though this isn’t a d-daily occurrence for me. Every day I’m outside these walls I’m attacked, and am quite used to the feeling by now!” _

“Yes but, here, inside of Skyhold, you should feel safe here! It’s part of my job to make it safe for you,”

_ “Safety doesn’t exist for someone like me, I’m a mage, thank you. Ser Gilbert taught me that many years ago and I shouldn’t have forgotten it. I-I should return to my duties, thank you Commander for attending to the issue,” _

“Wait please, Inquisitor, if I am to go deal with Knight Gilbert, I should know the extent of the harm he’s done to you,”

_ “Commander, i-it-it doesn’t matter what he’s done to me. Reprimand him for disrupting the peace and give him a punishment accordingly. Thank you.” _

“As you wish, Inquisitor,”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! this drabble has fought with me for a while but I like it since i got to explore cullen and beck's relationship before they confess and such. If you'd like to see more from me my art/writing blog on tumblr is youngizzik!


End file.
